


Condesce's Snack Experiment

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Expansion, Duck Sauce, Feet, Food Vore, Micro, Micro Vore, Oral Vore, Other, Shrinking, Soft Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce decides to kidnap and shrink trolls in order to devour them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condesce's Snack Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighborhoodspidertits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=friendlyneighborhoodspidertits).



> Entry in a Fic Writing contest hosted by friendlyneighborhoodspidertits.tumblr.com.

(Quirks intentionally omitted. Puns do not equal quirks.)  
Karkat grumbled as he kicked the glass of the aquarium that he, along with 5 other trolls, were now trapped in. He kicked over and over, his foot dragging through the soft flooring material, though he knew that it was no use. The mutant blood eventually turned to his fellow captives, sighing. He looked over the familiar faces.  
There were six of them in total. Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, and Kanaya. All of them had been brought here by Her Imperious Condescension, the Condesce, and reduced so that the tallest of them was only 2 inches tall. "So does anyone know WHY we were all brought here?!" Karkat finally growled, getting their attention. They had clearly been chosen because they were all lowbloods, but all were curious of their purpose here.

They wouldn't have to wait long to find out, however, as almost as soon as Karkat opened his mouth to shout again, the Condesce was behind him outside of the tank. Her arms crossed, she leaned over, resting on it's edge. Her fingers waved at them as her bust hung over the opening, her long, glossy black hair hanging over her shoulders, though she held it from falling too far into the tank. "Whale hello, children. Glad to see ya' here." Her lips turned up in a grin, revealing her shark-like teeth.

"What do you want with us, your Imperiousness?! Why are we here?!?" Karkat shouted, attempting to act polite by using honorifics, but failing. He was fairly obviously miffed at having been shrunken down and stuffed into a tank, and the others practically glared at him, worried for their safety now, as well they should be. The Condesce only laughed however, reaching down and poking the tiny troll.

"Oh buoy don't you worry your lil' head, you won't be stayin' in that tank too much longer." She chuckled, poking him again and again. Karkat grunted at the rough treatment, attempting to swat her finger away, though not having much success. It wasn't long before he was pushed back to where the others were standing.

"You mean you're going to let us go soon? Whatever it is you needed us for is over?" Tavros piped in helpfully. He stood up on his robotic legs, sweating slightly in fear and worry.

"Mmmm, somefin like that. See, I'm gonna eat'cha!" The batterwitch cackled, and watched as the tiny trolls immediately began to quiver in fear, obviously fighting back panic. She always loved to watch them squirm first. They tasted so much better going down that way.

"EAT us?! Why would you do that!?" Karkat screamed up at her, now extremely annoyed. "What have we ever done to you?!"

"Oh, nofin at all." The Condesce nodded sagely, still grinning. "But sea, I get some... How shall I say, immediate benefits, from devourin' lil' trolls. Here, I'll show ya'." And then her fingers started to knock the trolls over, running over and past them, pressing against their bodies as she thought. She finally decided on Sollux, her large, strong, grey fingers wrapping around his body.

The yellow blood was soon carried out of the tank, slowly being drawn up towards the empress's face. Sollux could feel his friends' eyes upon him as he watched the tyrian-blood's full, painted lips part, her teeth parting with them. Her warm, sickly sweet breath washed over him, smelling of human baked goods and chocolate, as he stared into her opening maw. Sticky strands of saliva dripped from the roof of her mouth, and he could make out her vulva dangling above the gaping entrance to her throat.

“Y-You can’t do this to me!” He lisped out. His eyes began to crackle with energy as he attempted to use his psionic power. And then nothing. There was nothing beyond the crackling sound, followed by a look of astonishment on his face. “What’ve you done to my powers?!”

The Condesce cackled, not moving him from in front of her mouth as she spoke, her breath continuing to wash over him. “I didn’t think your powers would work much anyway since you’re like this, but I had a lil’ bit of a help from my science unit. They set up some new fancy cancellation device that’s supposed to block psionic powers, but who cares ‘bout any of that anymore.” Sollux uttered another shout of dismay as she said this.

And then he was inside, her fingers tossing him through her lips and onto the sticky muscles that was her tongue. Her lips sealed him in the humid, wet cavern as her tongue began to swish him about, savoring his flavor. To the trolls below, he appeared to now be only a bulge, as if a piece of hard candy, being pressed against the side of her cheek from time to time as the empress sucked on his body. Though she was enjoying this greatly, the Condesce knew that she had to get on with her presentation, so she bathed him in her fuchsia saliva one last time.

And then he disappeared down her throat, barely even a bulge. The Condesce, however, gently held her fingers to her neck, following him as he slid down the warm, fleshy tube of her throat. The Condesce breathed in deeply as she finally traced his trip down to her collarbone, and then sighed as her hand rested on her wetsuit-covered breasts for a moment.

All of Sollux's remaining friends watched in horror, but despite themselves they wanted to know what would happen.. Their attention was immediately drawn away from the Condesce's eyes as there came a stretching sound, almost as if something were going to rip.

In front of their very eyes, the tyrian-blood's breasts began to grow. The sound they had heard was obviously coming from the wet suit, as the already-tight material was pushed out further, and further. They all expected it to pop at any moment, but to their surprise it doesn't, holding out to the last moment, though surely only barely.

"Was that enough explanation for ya', kiddies?" Her shark-like grin returned immediately as she stared down at the small morsels with hunger. All 5 nodded slowly, not knowing what else to do, as they could only guess that their fates were sealed.

"So if that's it... then you're going to just eat us all now?" Aradia asked, the least fearful of the group. Though she was frightened, death would come as a sweet escape from the voices that plagued her mind day in and day out.

The Condesce however shook her head. "No way, gill, that'd be borin', just gulpin y'all down one after another. I figure I should do somefin special to each of ya'." She turned around after saying this, cackling. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and turned to walk away, though all of them could see her still in the room. The group huddled together, wishing for this nightmare to end.

Several minutes had passed by the time she returned to the aquarium, her hands full of items. In her left, she carried a rather small bowl, meant for dipping sauces, and a pair of matching sticks. In her right was a small towel which she draped over the side of the aquarium, barely touching the bottom of the tank. "What are those...?" Kanaya inquired, her curiosity over the sticks and bowl, along with it's contents, pushing out past her fear.  
"I picked 'em up from a planet I conquered some time back." The Condesce seemed pleased to explain. "They called 'em chop sticks or somefin, who cares? You use 'em to pick up food, and dip it into this sauce... I think it was called quack beast sauce maybe? I dunno, not as good a grub sauce but an interestin' flavor."

Kanaya nodded as her questions were answered. It did indeed sound rather... interesting. "Would you mind awfully much if I tried just a bit?" The jade-blood licked her lips, standing and stepping forward, hoping to be given a few drops. The empress nodded at the suggestion, her shark grin appearing once again.  
"Oh of course, gill, you're more than welcome to, especially since you're the first volunteer!" Kanaya's eyes widened as the Condesce said this, realizing what was about to happen. She spun around, intending to dart back to her friends, when she felt the wooden sticks grip her waist. She tried to push herself out, but she was soon lifted up into the air, and finally dipped into the bowl of duck sauce. Only then did the chop sticks recede, allowing the tiny female to squirm and writhe about, effectively coating herself in the sauce.

The Condesce just laughed, and watched her squirm for a minute. However, she was hungry, and would not wait forever. The chopsticks were soon back, grabbing Kanaya by the waist again, but this time from the front. So as she was pulled out of the bowl, she was unable to watch the Condesce's mouth approach. The tiny jade-blood was able to see the light dim around her, the lips finally closed around the chopsticks and sealing her in darkness.

Covered in duck sauce, Kanaya was dragged forward as the empress began to pull out her chopsticks. She was pressed against the back of the tyrian-blood's lips, and then the chopsticks slid out past her, allowing her to drop. However, she was not left alone as the tongue leaped into action, lapping at the tiny troll and pulling her into the center of the mouth. She was treated in a similar fashion as Sollux had been, finding herself pressed against the warm, wet, inside of the Condesce's cheek, and then tossed around a bit.  
The tyrian-blood tossed Kanaya around a brief moment more, before finally sending her to her own doom, descending into the Condesce's gullet. She didn't bother to trace her this time, and just looked down at the other micro meals. And then before the tiny Kanaya had reached the empress' stomach, her breasts again began to swell.

This time, as they began to expand, they did bust through her wetsuit, the tight latex making a loud snapping sound. The large rumble spheres continued to puff out, inflating until they looked large enough to completely fill the aquarium, had she the mind to. "Hmmmm, now what to do next with y'all little bitty morsels? Gotta think of bettah ways to gulp ya down."

The Condesce just cackled as she turned to leave. However, she had left her towel, and Karkat had already hatched an escape plan. Gathering his remaining four friends, he began explain his plan. "OK, so here's how we're going to get out of here and survive, fuckasses. See that towel hanging over the side? We're going to climb out of here on it. Nepeta, you're the lightest so we'll boost you up so you can quickly climb up and work as a counter weight for the rest of us, ok?"

All three of them nodded, and then moved over to the towel. Working quickly, Karkat and Aradia took Nepeta up on their shoulders, boosting her up so that she could climb. Meanwhile, Tavros stepped around the towel, crouching down on his robot legs, turned away so that he could not see his friends. There was no sign of the batterwitch as Nepeta quickly shimmied up the cloth, and pulling herself up onto the edge of the tank. Looking around to make sure the coast was still clear, she motioned for Karkat and Aradia to come up now as well.

They went one after the other, Karkat allowing Aradia to climb up first. As she did, he waved at Tavros, and then leaped onto the towel himself. He did not realize, however, that the brown blood had not seen his waving. And neither he nor Aradia and Nepeta noticed at all until the olive blood was helping the other two down the towel.

Nepeta turned to help Tavros, as he would have been up next, but she found that he was not up. She opened her mouth to quietly shout to him, when in the corner of her eye she saw the Condesce returning. At that moment, her instincts for self preservation took over, and she leaped down after Karkat and Aradia, forgetting about Tavros. When the two of them looked at her, she just pushed them around the side of the tank. When they seemed to resist slightly, she sighed and darted away in another direction, leaving them to fend for themselves now.

It was only then of course that Karkat and Aradia noticed the Condesce returning to the tank. Thinking fast, Karkat grabbed his friend's hand and dragged her in a different direction than Nepeta had run. They darted behind canisters and the like as they moved along the counter, searching for a way to the ground. They remained unaware of what had happened to Tavros, only able to guess at the gruesome fate that awaited him.  
As the shadow of the Condesce's new, swaying bust fell over the aquarium, Tavros knew he had made a mistake, waited too long. He looked up at the incredible sight, and at the face of the monster who had such large breasts. "O-oh..." He mumbled, taking a step back. This didn't matter, though, as the empress' hand swooped in and scooped him up. Her grey fingers peeled back to reveal him to her at about level with her lips.

"So where did all tha other lil' lowblood snacks go?" She chided, pursing her lips. She wasn't at all happy about her fun being spoiled by tiny trolls escaping from her. "Tell me now 'n I might just reward ya', ya' dig?"  
Tavros just shook his head. He couldn't really tell here where they'd gone anyway, considering he hadn't been watching them, but he had no intentions of selling them out to this heartless bitch who was gobbling them up like so many cookies. "I-I w-won't tell you where they went! They'll get out of here a-alive!" His entire body quivered with fear in her hand, and the tyrian blooded troll could feel it.

Licking her lips, she nodded. "OK, whatever, I can find them soon enough. It'll be just like a game. But you, well... Ya'll's loyalty's admirable, but since you're no use to me here anymore..." She shrugged, her bosom hefting up and down slightly with her shoulders' movements. As her lips parted, she watched Tavros' eyes widen with fear. She disregarded this, however, and tossed her hand back, flinging the tiny brown blood past her pearly whites, to the back of her mouth. She didn't waste any time with pleasantries of toying around with this one, gulping him down almost immediately. She could play with the others when she caught them.  
As with both times before, the effects were almost immediate. Her breasts once more began to expand, becoming heavier on her chest. Her nipples began to grow puffy. She found that she quite liked it, however, and supported them with her hands, resting one of her arms under them. The empress then turned and walked over to the counter, unknowingly heading for Nepeta, as she began to search for her escaped food.

Having now become the prey, the tiny huntress darted around on the counter, leaping from one bowl or container to another, searching for her own way out. She climbed up onto a rather tall canister of flour in order to see how far away her predator might be. She was disappointed, and extremely surprised, to find that the ridiculously busty seadweller was heading directly towards her, and was practically upon her! Leaping into action to escape, Nepeta jumped in the opposite direction, not looking, only reacting. She would soon regret this choice, as she began to plummet, no other canisters close enough for her to have reached.

Thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully, a large bowl of white cake batter was there to break her fall. The miniature cat troll’s plummet quickly came to a sticky end as she sunk deep into the viscous mixture of milk, eggs, and Betty Crocker Cake Mix. Being an athletic hunter, Nepeta was able to swim her way up to the top of the batter, gasping for air as she surfaced. She wiped the goop out of her eyes, only to find herself looking right up at the Condescension herself.

The miniature huntress watched as the tyrian blood’s tongue slid out from between her full, fuchsia-painted lips and licked around them. “Whale whale whale, looks like you’re just outta luck, gill.” The Condesce chortled. Her hand snaked out to grab Nepeta, but just as it hovered over her, she stopped. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, until finally her hand moved away from Nepeta and the bowl, to the tiny troll’s short-lived relief.

“I thought I was done furr there...” Nepeta sighed, hoping that she was going to be ignored, which would mean more time for her to try and escape. She was sadly disappointed, however, as a nice big spoon slid into the batter next to her. It was dragged through the mixture, and then tilted up to scoop the small olive blood inside. Squealing in terror, Nepeta thrashed in the shallow scoop of cake batter. Her splashes knocked some of the goop out of the spoon, splattering both back into the bowl and onto the counter on which it sat.

Despite Nepeta’s splashing and flailing, the empress dragged her tongue over the front of the miniscule girl, wiping her front side mostly clean of the batter, and leaving her fuchsia-tinted saliva in it’s place. This caused the cat troll to pause for a moment and blink the drool out of her eyes. She wasn’t particularly pleased at what she was met with. The Condesce’s maw open wide to except the spoon, her tongue hanging out over her bottom lip. Her view was soon changed to inside, and then reduced to empty blackness, the entrance now sealed. Nepeta and the batter were dumped onto the tyrian blood’s tongue as the spoon was then pulled back out, empty of its previous contents.

The large pisces troll wasted no time in beginning to torture her prey, tossing the tiny huntress about in her mouth, rolling her back and forth under her tongue, and pressing her against her cheek. But eventually all fun must come to an end, and Her Imperious Condescension did not waste too much time with this morsel either. She was gulped down, soon causing the empress’s already massive, bare, sweat tinged bust to increase in size. “Whoooaaaa there!” She called out as the heavier set of breasts caused her to lose balance. She was able to catch herself on the counter, but she wouldn’t be able to move swiftly with these two humongous boobs, each the size of rather large, juicy watermelons now. “Four down, and now just two more ta go.” She cackled, beginning to walk around in search of her remaining morsels.

Meanwhile, Karkat and Aradia had made it to a separate part of the counter, hiding behind some tin cans. Peering out from one of them, Karkat could see that the coast was mostly clear. “OK, Aradia, stay here. Do you understand? Don’t follow me until I call for you, alright?” The tiny mutant blood waited, staring at his friend, until she nodded. His face still staunch with worry and frustration, as well as a mix of other emotions, he leaped onto the power cord nearby that was to be their way to the floor, and began to shimmy down it.

It took plenty of time, possibly too much time, for Karkat to find his way all the way down the cord, and onto the cold tile floor. But once he was there, he started to dart back across the floor, looking quickly to the right and to the left. Deciding that it was safe, Karkat turned around and looked up at the counter, preparing to call for Aradia to come down. In his haste, however, he had forgotten to check around the corner. This was soon apparent as something began to poke into his back.

The tiny troll spun around to see a very, very large toe, bringing a whole new meaning to the term ‘big toe’ for Karkat. It was slightly larger than his torso, and connected to a much larger foot. The Condesce’s big toe rammed into his stomach again, harder than before. It knocked him flat onto his back, and soon he felt the callused, yet rather soft toe atop his body. “Hmm, whale if I haven’t caught myshelf another lil’ bitty treat.” Karkat would have been graced by another shark-like grin, had the enormous, bare breasts of his captress not been blocking his view of the lower half of her face. He could only guess that she had already gotten to Nepeta, though the massive size of her bust spoke volumes to that assumption.

The empress’ toe added and relieved pressure constantly as she stood up straight, toying with him as she thought about what to do with him next. This gave her tiny prisoner time to think as well, though. Yet nothing he thought of could get him out of here. After several more minutes of having his breath practically knocked out of him, he finally decided that he should warn Aradia, have her stay hidden until a better chance to escape came. Breathing in as much as he could to fill his lungs, as soon as her toe started to press back down, he shouted. “Aradia! G-” And he got no further, as the Condesce’s toe slid forward to cover his entire face.

Hearing only her name, Aradia thought that Karkat was calling for her to come down quickly. Without even stopping, she leaped out from her hiding spot and began to run to the cord that Karkat had used to reach the floor. But just as she reached the black line, a giant grey hand swooped in, closing around her and lifting her up into the air.

Karkat was unable to witness this, due to the grey flesh covering all of his vision. He soon felt her foot slide over, trapping him between two of her toes. And then suddenly he was flung up into the air, his limbs flailing. He was relieved as the empress bent down to catch him in her hand, using one of her elbows to balance herself against the counter due to her other full hand. With both hands full of tiny trolls, it took the Condesce a moment to appropriately balance herself, waiting for her breasts to remain mostly still.

Soon, the heads of both trolls were popped out of her closed fists, able to now mostly see each other in their peripheral vision. “Whale here we are. The last two escapees, and the last little morsels to a full meal. Now I just hafta decide which a’ ya’ to scarf down first.” Her large tongue ran over her lips once again, and her hands began to bounce up and down, as if she were counting off an old children’s rhyme.  
Finally, she stopped with her hand holding the tiny maroon blood up higher than Karkat. “Guess you’re the lucky gill, rustblood.” She cackled.

“I really don’t feel all that lucky, thank you very much,” she muttered in response. Aradia struggled in the tyrian blood’s hand, attempting to use her psionics as Sollux had done. But just the same as her yellow blooded companion, there was only a small crackling sound, and then nothing. And soon after, she was dumped into the Condesce’s humid mouth. She could practically smell death in here as saliva dripped down onto her. It didn’t take long for the tyrian blood to roll the tiny troll under her tongue, and swish her around. It was a tried and true method of tasting and teasing her prey.

Once her morsel was thoroughly coated in sticky fuchsia saliva, the Condesce’s tongue forced her back towards the pulsing entrance to her throat. “No!” Aradia gave a single cry of protest, knowing it was useless. It wasn’t hard for her to accept her end, and so she closed her eyes as she felt the fleshy tube start to pull her down. Her body was massaged all the way down until she dropped into the stomach, her final, living destination.

And as with all of her friends before her, this triggered the Condesce’s desired reaction. Her breasts swelling once again, the seadweller started to sway. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to stand very well much longer, she lowered herself down, meeting her breasts half way as she laid on them. When they had finished, she admired the glistening beauties, both the size of small bean bags. And then her attention shifted to Karkat, squirming in her other hand.

“Ooooh, what do you think of these now huh?” She cackled and started to press him against her tit flesh. This caused Karkat to squirm harder, angry. He did enjoy the look and feel of the enormous tits, but he also know that they were the products of the murder of his friends. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself.  
“Get your disgusting rumble spheres away from me, you hag. Just get this over with so that I can die in peace.” This outburst did not surprise the empress, her eyes just staring at him. And then she shrugged, drawing him closer to her lips. Her tongue snaked out and lapped against his face and head, leaving a heavy coating of her saliva. Shutting his eyes, Karkat scowled as he felt her lips close around his head, and slowly, torturously slowly, he was slurped in. Each second seemed to drag on for him as he squirmed between her lips.

Finally he dropped fully into her mouth, and was met with an onslaught of tossing and rolling behind her lips. He could only think of his friends and the life they could have had had this not happened to them. His thoughts, however, were interrupted as eventually he too was pulled into the final tight, warm embrace of her throat, being ushered down to her stomach.

And finally the Condesce’s breasts began to grow for the final time. As they pumped up, her nipples pressing into the floor, they pushed her up with them. It wasn’t long before they were the size of large bean bags, and even then they grew a bit more. When they finally stopped, the empress could not move them at all. Her nipples were stuck to the ground under the massive mounds of tit flesh, and so she was rooted to the spot. Thankfully, she was able to pull a small communication device out of her pocket.

She immediately contacted her army of drones. “I’ll need two drones, stat, to carry these babies. Also, send at third down with a cage of the other six of their friends, capeesh? I want them pronto, cause higher bloods do it for my ass.” She cackled as she stuffed the device away, relaxing and reveling in her new flesh as she waited for her commands to be taken care of. Oh, she was going to enjoy all of this.


End file.
